


Just a Study Session

by NatashaRS



Series: Stony One-Shots [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: :P, Crushes, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Janet Being Janet, M/M, One-Shot, Well I think it's funny, dorky boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants Tony's help studying, but Tony doesn't really get why. When he finds out, he's super surprised (and happy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the Avengers Academy universe, but you don't really need to know anything about the game.
> 
> Based on [this](http://67.media.tumblr.com/9e2056554dd190637880a3cbac38ae4b/tumblr_o8ong9IdoN1uqoi07o1_500.png) beautiful piece by [Sleepawaythetroubles](http://www.Sleepawaythetroubles.tumblr.com) for the 2016 Cap/IM TRB.
> 
> Code Name: Avenger

Tony rubbed his eyes for the millionth time and attempted to focus on the lecture that Odin was giving them. It was all "Don't let evil sea creatures into the school” and "There's no good excuse to build a giant army of robots" and "Don't play guitar late at night in the commons and then smash it everywhere." Basically, the same safety spiel that they always got (with a few additions due to the new events that had transpired since the last mandatory safety meeting.) Tony glanced over at Steve Rogers who, low and behold, was taking notes like a good Boy Scout. He rolled his eyes at the blond, but then quickly looked away when the other boy met his gaze. Ignoring the heat that filled his cheeks and Janet's stifled giggles beside him, he tried to focus on what Odin was saying. It was of no avail. Pepper stepped up and made a few extra comments while Tony's mind went to the topic that had kept him from sleeping in the first place.

Steve Rogers, his biggest rival and, coincidentally, his biggest crush, had asked Tony to meet him in the lab after school so that they could study. It was something about “extra hard future science-y stuff” and “explosions, you’re good at explosions.” (Of course, those weren’t his exact words, but Tony’s memory liked to improvise). If it had been Rhodey who'd asked, Tony wouldn't have given it a second thought. But it was Steve. And Steve hated Tony. Or, at least, he disliked Tony as much as Captain America could dislike anyone. And on top of that, Tony had no idea how he'd hold up once stuck with the tall, blond hottie for hours. At least, he thought to himself, Professor Pym would be there.

~*~

Professor Pym was not there. He and the rest of the teachers had a meeting with Principal Fury. A meeting which everyone but Tony seemed to know about. He only found out after getting to the lab, but realized quickly that it explained why Jan was giggling so much when walking there and why she told him to "stay safe and use protection."

He had assured her that his armor was top of the line and could defeat any villain (he wasn't stupid, he knew that that wasn't what she meant), and had said "Besides, Steve hates me. If we don't kill each other then I'll call this a success."

"God you're such an idiot," Janet had told him lovingly before shoving him into the lab and walking away.

While waiting for great catastrophe that was destined to transpire, the young genius spun around on a stool and hummed. He nearly fell over when his study partner walked in, brushing beautiful golden locks out of his face.

“Sorry Tony, I hope you didn’t have to wait too long. Bucky got lost again and I had to help him find the dorms. I swear he’s doing it on purpose.”

Tony nodded his said, biting his tongue to keep himself from making a funny (to himself) remark. He turned back to the table in front of him and flipped open a book, trying to find a reference that he’d marked as helpful. The fact that he couldn’t find it instantaneously irritated him and his internal complaining distracted him from having to pay attention to Steve sitting down beside him. Which is why he jumped when he looked up and realized how close the other student was.

Steve laughed, and Tony blushed. He couldn’t help but think that Steve’s laugh was as pleasant as music from the world’s greatest violinist (and he would have known - he had dated her).

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I’m fine,” Tony said, looking back to his book. “So are you have trouble with getting these chemicals to work or are you experiencing the less-known problem of them working too well? Because if it’s the latter, then I think I know what you’re doing wrong. I was running controlled tests the other day - and by controlled, I mean I knew what was in them, not that I was in control - and I figured out that if you-”

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

Tony looked up and saw Steve smiling, his cheeks growing pinker by the second.

“I don’t need your help.”

Tony’s stomach sank and he stood up. “Then why’d you ask me here? I know you don’t like me, Rogers, but this better not be a prank.”

“No, no!” Steve stammered, holding his hands up. “It’s not that.”

“Oh. Then what?”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

“I have something to tell you.”

“What? I already know you don’t like me. You think I’m too irresponsible and reckless. That I’m only here because I’m rich.”

“What? No!” Steve told him, standing up suddenly. “No it’s not that Tony! Although I do think you’re frustrating at times. Like right now. If I didn’t like you then I wouldn’t be here trying to ask you out!”

“Ask...what?”

“Oh...I guess I said it,” Steve replied quietly and leaned against the table. “I, uh, think you’re great Tony. You’re smart and you really care about people and because of you the school is still standing. You may be a pain sometimes, but you’re not as bad as people like to say. You’re actually a really great guy. A guy I may or may not have a crush on.”

“You’re saying that Captain America has a crush on me?” Tony said, moving in front of Steve.

“I...yes?” Steve replied, looking into Tony’s eyes. “What are you going to do with that information?”

“I have a couple of ideas....one goes like this...”

He leaned in and placed a small, chaste kiss on Steve’s mouth.

He pulled away and continued, voice still a whisper, “...the other involves excitedly yelling. Loudly.” 

Steve laughed and grabbed Tony, “Let’s stick with the first one.”

They kissed again and it was wonderful. Tony had kissed people before, but it was nothing as electrifying as when he kissed Steve Rogers. He was lost in the blond’s lips, and barely noticed his body crawling onto Steve’s lap. Once in a comfortable position, he cupped his hands around Steve’s jaw and and let out a soft sigh.

When they finally separated their faces, they spent a moment doing nothing but staring into each other’s eyes.

“I’m pretty sure that using the labs like this is against the room. They’re for school work only. You know, like you said we were going to do,” Tony said gently.

“We’ll just have to keep our study session a secret,” Steve said with a small laugh.

“Definitely. If the school found out-”

_ SNAP,  _ A camera clicked outside the window.

“Nevermind,” Tony said before covering Steve’s ears and taking a deep breath.

“JANET VAN DYNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”


End file.
